


Confessions and Onesies

by Constellalune



Series: Lauki week 2020 [7]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Opening Up, Pinching, Squeezing Cheeks, bc thats cute, not rlly crack tho, we FINALLY know what kieran wears at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: day 07- Collegei didnt know what to put for the title
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, william hawkes/kym ladell(mentioned)
Series: Lauki week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966798
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Confessions and Onesies

**Author's Note:**

> im verryyyyy late but nvm

Kieran sleeps soundly in his dorm, his roommate, William, wasn’t there because his girlfriend, Kym, wanted to go on a little ‘picnic’ with him in the middle of the night for lord alone knows what reason, but Kieran wasn’t complaining. Finally, now that he had the dorm to himself, he could wear his comfortable penguin onesie which no one knew about. 

18 years old and he still wore onesies, yes. He didn’t see what was so wrong in it considering how soft and comfortable they were, but just to avoid the bullying, he didn’t wear them. 

Suddenly, he hears a knock on his door, and he stirs in his bed frowning. 

_Didn’t Will say he won’t be back until morning?_

Frowning, rubbing his eye and half asleep, he staggers to the door and opening it very little, peeping through it, to see who the mystery person was. He frowns even more when he realizes it’s Kym’s hot roommate, Lauren, who hated his guts for no apparent reason. 

Okay, it wasn’t no apparent reason. He just thought it would be a little funny to prank her, and he wanted to see if the rumors about her temper was true. After that, he learned that the rumors were right, and ever since, they have been in a prank war. It didn’t make things better about the fact that he was slaking in class because he was always doodling, and Lauren was assigned to help him. She calls him ‘subordinate’ because she just thinks she’s better than him. 

She wears a light pink pair of PJs, black cats printed on her trousers, and one black cat printed on her chest pocket on her long-sleeved t shirt. She hugs her blanket, and he raises an eyebrow at her, “What do you want?” 

Rolling her eyes, she responds, “Why are you peeping like as if you’re participating in some illegal business you want no one to know about?” 

“ **Oh no, you’ve figured it out, whatever must I do?!** ” Kieran glares, “It’s 1AM, what do you want?” 

“I want to be pleasured.” 

There is an awkward silence before she faces palms, “I’m joking, you fool. Kym and Will are back, and they want the dorm to themselves- besides, I feel weird. I have no where to sleep so Will said I could use his bed.” 

Kieran’s eyes dilate and curses internally. He would never hear the end of this if Lauren saw him like this. 

“Uh. Give me a moment.” 

Groaning, she tries pushing the door, “Subordinate, just open the stupid door, I’m tired.” 

“Just wai-“

Lauren glares at him and pushes the room so hard, he staggers a little and she enters, and when she sees him, it takes her a few minutes to process what she was looking at. She gapes at him, her eyes wide, confused, and shocked. She assumed a hottie like him would sleep shirtless or something, and personally she was kind of hoping so, but looking at him, she was _not _disappointed.__

____

Once her brain finally processed what she was looking at, Lauren bursts out laughing, clutching onto her stomach, and pointing at him, “You- I-“

____

A blush covers his cheeks, and he covers his face, not liking how he felt. It reminded it of when he was younger, how everyone would point and laugh at him, bully him. He thought those days were over, but apparently not. 

____

Lauren walks over towards him and touches his favourite onesie, “It- It’s a- a _onesie!_ ”

____

She laughs even harder and wipes a tear, holding onto his shoulder to stop herself from falling. Kieran crosses his arms over his chest, “You done?” 

____

“Not nearly.” Lauren replies, and continues laughing. 

____

He knows it’s funny- it has to be, but he can’t stop that small feeling of hurt, the nostalgia creeping in, reminding him of the past. He pushes her away, trying to hide his face from her, “Whatever, I’m getting to bed now.” 

____

Kieran’s voice cracks and it doesn’t go unnoticed. She stops laughing, and places her hands on her hips, “Hey, it was only a joke.” 

____

He turns his back to her, and wraps himself in his blanket, “Yeah, yeah, **I know, it’s only a joke. I’m tired, I’m going to sleep now.** ”

____

Lauren rolls her eyes, “I know you’re lying.” 

____

He doesn’t respond instead chooses to ignore her, the first time ever, he doesn’t say anything back to her and she knows something is wrong. She doesn’t want to argue with him, instead wants to know what’s wrong because it almost seemed like he was going to cry. 

____

She walks towards him and sits on his bed, tapping his shoulder. 

____

“What do you want?” He asks harshly. 

____

Knowing he isn’t going to look at her, she comes closer to him and takes his chin, softly, with her fingers and making him look at her, and she sees his eyes shining, “Hey, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong but-“

____

Kieran bats her hand away and laughs, a sad one, “ **I am perfectly fine** \- like you said, it’s **only a joke.** ”

____

“I can’t help but feel otherwise.” She says, raising an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” 

____

He sighs, massaging his forehead, “Forget it, Lauren.” 

____

“Nope.” 

____

“Stubborn one, aren’t you?” Kieran inhales, “It just kind of reminds me of my mum. Onesies, I mean.” 

____

Lauren can’t help but giggle, “A mother’s boy, are you?” 

____

He doesn’t even smile, and she isn’t used to it, “My mother is dead. Kidney failure.” 

____

Her heart drops, and it throbs. She had no idea- she never suspected, he was so happy all the time, or so she thought. She wants to comfort him but none of the words seem right and all that comes out is, “Oh.” 

____

“About two years ago. I was…. I was bullied when- when I was um, little. About me wearing onesies. Honestly, I get it, it’s stupid, only idiots would, I don’t know.” The fact that there weren’t any lies in that hurt her, a little, to know he went through all of that. “So, my mum helped me, I guess. My father never really cared. That’s- that’s why I draw. I suppose it’s like a coping mechanism. Whatever, it’s just stupid, you should-“

____

Lauren doesn’t understand why she does what she does next but, she did it anyway. She holds onto his cheeks and caresses them, “No it’s not stupid and you are not an idiot.” 

____

Kieran laughs, a painful one, “You were laughing just a minute ago, idiot.” 

____

“Ah, that is a thing of the past.” She grins as he laughs this time, a genuine one. Lauren pinches his cheek, “Besides, you look kinda cute.” 

____

He raises an eyebrow at her, “Liar.” 

____

“Honest!” She never let’s go of his face, “I never denied you were good looking. You’re just fun to argue with.” 

____

They don’t realise they’re leaning in, and he rolls his eyes, laughing, “I do enjoy it too. Also, might I ask, is that a confession?” 

____

Their noses brush and just then, she smacks his head and pulls away, “In your dreams, subordinate.” 

____

“Hmmm.” He says, placing his hands on her hips, sitting up slightly, “How ironic for a person who can hear lies, is the biggest liar herself.” 

____

Lauren hits his chest, “Rude much.” 

____

He shrugs and brings her towards him, “It’s only the truth.” 

____

Before she can say anything, he continues, “And uh… Lauren, please don’t tell anyone what I told you.” 

____

“Oh yeah, sure I’ll go running on the rooftops like ‘Lune’ and scream your little secret.” Lauren rolls her eyes, giving him the ‘bruh’ look, and echoes what Kym always says, “Cross my heart and hope to die, you’re giving me anxiety, but I’ll comply.” 

____

Kieran smiles, “Thank you.” 

____

She pushes him to the other side of the bed, and climbs in next to him, “Don’t you dare say anything, subordinate. I’m cold.” 

____

She buries her head in his chest and clutches onto onesie, “How are you so warm? I want to sleep with you every day now.” 

____

“Maybe it has something to do with my looks.” Kieran smirks and she looks up at him. “Ah there is my normal-not emo- subordinate back. I missed him a little.” 

____

He wraps his arms around her, “Did you?” 

____

“I did.” She replies, “Also, if you tell anyone about this, I will put a bullet through your head.” 

____

Chuckling and kissing her head, he replies, “Duly noted.” 

____

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HAVE YALL REALISED I ALMOST ALWAYS END MY FICS WITH THEM SLEEPING IN BED TOGETHER WITH A FOREHEAD KISS LMAO SSKKSKS  
> idek  
> also, lauren and kieran have known each other for a while, so like, it didnt escalate just like that yknow-  
> Idky, i never seem to give Kieran a break. I feel bad now lmao.  
> I've been wanting to write sth to do with him wearing a onesie after i posted the post of him edited into onesies lol>:) annnd, since i hadnt written the college fic, i thought why not just put it together
> 
> Also, I have one more lauki fic idea, and idk when ill post it or if i'll ever post it but we shall see. I also have two kywi fic ideas so i may post them soon toooo  
> okay but, lauki week kinda had me d r a i n e d, and after i write those few fics^ i think ill take a break from fanfics and focus on my actual WIP instead bc i havent been paying much attention to it ): so yeahhh, i hope yall enjoyed this tho hehe  
> .  
> .  
> you can find me on @kikisartisoffthecharts on insta for a lil chat hehhhehee


End file.
